


The Weight of My Heart

by teayong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, M/M, Trainer Johnny, baker doyoung, doyoung curses a lot too, doyoung is thirsty, i think, mentions of weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teayong/pseuds/teayong
Summary: Doyoung thought this would be the first and last time he would step foot into a gym but he was so wrong when he laid his eyes upon a beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143
Collections: johndofest - round one





	The Weight of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11: taeyong forces doyoung to join him at the gym as his workout buddy. doyoung complains about it until a certain hot gym trainer catches his eye, and he becomes determined to have his attention returned.

Doyoung was laying down on his plush mattress watching his weekly dramas, trying his best to ignore his best friend who was snacking on his sweets as he rambled on about trying to get Doyoung to work out with him. “Come on Dons, just come with me to the gym for one session and if you hate it you don’t ever have to come back again.” Taeyong leaned back against Doyoung’s bed, passing over the packet of sweet potato cubes to his best friend. However Doyoung refused the snack and gently pushed the snack back to Taeyong. “Plus you don’t even have to pay, I’m allowed to bring an extra person with me because of my gym membership benefits,” Taeyong tried to reason with the younger.

But Doyoung was stubborn, extremely stubborn to the extent he pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. With a large puff of air, Doyoung tossed the blanket off of him. Taeyong knew what was coming next. He mentally prepared himself knowing his best friend was going to rant at any second now. “But gyms are filled with stinky and snobby rats!” The youngest of the two whined, arms reaching out for his penguin plushie only to hug it to death. “And why would I need to work out anyways? I literally bake bread and sweets for a living and my arms feel like they’re gonna fall off at the end of every single fucking day,” Taeyong didn’t have to see for himself but he knew Doyoung was pouting behind his favourite penguin plushie. He could only roll his eyes at his best friend. He needed to make up an excuse fast before their conversation would drift off to work or something food related. “There are really hot guys at the gym that I go to,” the elder blurted.

There was a long moment of silence. Taeyong couldn’t hear a single thing coming from Doyoung, not a single movement, not even a single breath **.** “You’re joking right?” Doyoung pushed himself up, sitting up straight, boring his eyes straight into Taeyong’s eyes. The elder shook his head briefly, brows crossing knowing the younger seemed unimpressed with his statement. “Taeyong, no offence but you literally don’t know the definition of hot,” and off he goes again. Not even a millisecond later Doyoung found one of his pillows being thrown at his face, causing a soft “oof” to escape his lips.

“Fucker,” Taeyong cursed as he crossed his arms. “I’m taking you with me next time regardless,” Doyoung was about to speak but his best friend beat him to it. “And no buts! All you literally do is laze around in bed and as your bestest friend in the entire universe, I’m gonna make an effort to make you healthier,” the blond male proudly stated. “But I am healthy! I literally had a health examination last week and the doctors said I am perfectly fine the way I am,” Doyoung retorted, falling back onto his comfy bed with the intention of provoking Taeyong. Which indeed was successful, soon after the younger groaned when his best friend belly flopped onto him.

“Fine, fine, fine. I’ll come with you next week but you’re driving me there and taking me home. I also deserve some free food from you too.” Gosh he was so demanding. Taeyong rolled his eyes, slowly pushing himself off of Doyoung.

“Fine, it’s not like you can drive anyways.” Within a split second Taeyong instinctively pushed his hands forward, blocking whatever attack Doyoung had coming for him. “You’re too predictable,” the elder stuck his tongue out.

“Fuck you,” the younger cursed.

“Disgusting, revolting, appalling, heinous, despicable, abhorrent, abominable, vile. I don’t even want to think about you fucking me.” Taeyong swore he almost saw the gates of heaven the moment Doyoung pounced on him.

**~~~**

Taeyong grinded his teeth, eyebrows furrowed as the male next to him wouldn’t stop tapping his toes against the car floor. “Doyoung I swear if you don’t stop tapping your feet against the floor I’m not gonna buy you dinner afterwards,” Taeyong pressed his left hand against his brow bone, massaging it as the tapping started to annoy him.

Doyoung immediately stopped tapping his feet against the floor of the car, apologising for his actions. The apology alone was a bit of a concern to the blond man. He signaled to right before pulling his car to the side of the road. “Dons, is everything alright?” He reached his hand out, pressing the back of his hand against the younger’s forehead to check his temperature.

Doyoung gently grabbed onto his best friend’s wrist, pulling it away from his forehead. “I’m fine,’ he lied. Taeyoung could see through his statement, creasing his brows again for the second time that night. “Fine, I’m just nervous…” Doyoung mumbled. “I’m a little paranoid that people will judge me for not knowing how to use certain equipment and I’m afraid of making a fool of myself,” the younger slouched in his seat, lips forming into a soft pout.

The elder’s expression softened at his friend’s worries. “Doie, I assure you no one will be judgemental of you. We’re workout buddies today okay? I’ll show you how to use all the equipment you want to use okay?” Doyoung felt reassured. He slowly nodded, earning a smile from Taeyong. “That’s the spirit! Come on, I’ll really treat you to dinner after this okay?” With that, things started to go smoothly mainly because Doyoung was excited to have his free meal.

After the pair had signed into the gym, they decided to start off easy with a simple warm up. Doyoung had no idea what he was doing. He only mimicked his friend’s actions assuming he knew what he was doing and if he didn’t, Taeyong sure did look like he knew what he was doing. At least for Doyoung it wasn’t difficult to keep up. They did a few stretches here and there to get their joints working. Soon after Taeyong was demonstrating to Doyoung on how to lift some of the lighter dumbbells, advising him that he should start off easy and slowly make his way up if he wanted to continue in the near future. Heck Doyoung knew this was going to be the first and last time he’d ever step foot into a gym, let alone a fitness centre. He didn’t need to learn how to lift a dumbbell. He was here for the sake of free dinner.

“See it’s not that hard is it now?” the blond male questioned. Doyoung shook his head. It wasn’t that difficult for him but after a long and tiring day at work earlier, he could feel his arms ache at trying to lift the lightest dumbbell. Taeyong was lucky it was his day off from the bakery or else he wouldn’t even be half as motivated as he was at the moment.

“Alright I’ll show you how to use some of those bad boys,” Taeyong pointed over to the far right side of the gym. Doyoung gulped, intimidated by the heavy looking equipment and muscular ‘gym rats’ as Doyoung likes to call them, occupying the gym equipment. Doyoung felt his best friend squeeze onto his hands, dragging him to that side of the gym. The duo stopped in front of a simpler looking machine. Taeyong instructed Doyoung to sit down. Immediately obeying, Doyoung sat down as Taeyong tried to position his arms. “This thing here is called a bicep curl machine. Basically you use this to build muscle and strength in your biceps hence the name,” Taeyong explained rather proudly.

Before he could explain things further, Doyoung witnessed his best friend shrinking into the embrace of another gym rat. “Hey Tyong, did you forget about our training session?” The stranger asked, ruffling the blond’s hair in excitement.

“Yeah I actually did,” Taeyong playfully snickered, earning a pout from the other man. The two men parted, enabling his best friend to hop over to his side. “I wanted to bring my best friend along today. I got so excited I completely forgot about our training session,” Taeyong sulked.

A soft wave of laughter erupted from Taeyong’s trainer. “It’s alright,” he commented, lips curling as two deep dimples formed on the corner of his lips. The said man turned his attention onto Doyoung, “hey, mind if I borrow your bestie for an hour or so?”

“Go ahead,” Doyoung smiled knowing he would finally get the time to slack off without Taeyong eyeing him like a hawk. “I’ll just work out by myself then so don’t worry about me,” he ushered his best friend and his personal trainer off. But as soon as Taeyong and his trainer left, he felt absolutely helpless. Sure Taeyong did explain the purpose of the bicep curl machine but he never gave him a proper demonstration. Based on the appearance and name of the equipment, Doyoung could only assume all he had to do was curl his biceps towards himself. Doyoung tightened his hand onto the machine’s grip, pulling the handle with both hands towards him.

He could feel the muscle in his arm slightly burn. He assumed he was doing it correctly and continued his movements until he felt tired. He had no idea how long had passed but Doyoung hadn't stopped. He could feel his both arms going sore and he knew he was going to regret this tomorrow but he was afraid of moving onto something else.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call out for his attention. “Excuse me?” another gym rat called. Doyoung turned his attention to the rat but he felt his heart stop for a moment. The so-called gym rat standing beside him was absolutely gorgeous. The stranger wore a loose, thin tank top that barely covered his toned and muscular body. His tattoo on his upper arm was huge but that made him even more attractive. His face was absolutely flawless, lips so pretty Doyoung wished he could feel them against his neck. His hair was dyed blond, yet it looked so soft, silky and healthy. Everything about this stranger was too good to be true. He hadn’t even seen the stranger for a minute and he was already thirsting over him.

“Um hey again?” The stranger poked him this time to grab his attention. Doyoung blinked mindlessly at the man. His voice was so soft for someone who looked like him and Doyoung absolutely loved it. He could listen to the man speak all day, in fact he would pay the man to never shut up. “So I noticed that you’ve been using this machine for quite some time now and I was wondering how many sets you had left?” the stranger tilted his head in curiosity.

Doyoung wanted to curse for two reasons. One, how was he so hot and adorable at the same time? Men like him shouldn’t exist in this universe. It was too good to be true. Two, Doyoung had no idea what a set was in context to the gym. “I just finished my sets, sorry for taking up your precious time,” he apologised as he scrambled himself off the bicep curl machine.

“It’s alright,” the blond man commented as he wiped down the equipment with an antibacterial wipe. “Also, I don’t want to creep you out but I noticed that you used the machine non-stop for ten minutes straight,” the stranger sounded concerned and Doyoung felt his heart skip a beat. “Take a minute or two break between your sets, it enables you to rest your muscles so you don’t overwork them,” the man’s lips curved, showing off a subtle dimple on his left cheek. 

“Thanks for the advice,” Doyoung could only smile back at the handsomely gorgeous man as he backed off, allowing the said man to take his seat on the machine.

“No problem,” this time he smiled, showing off his pearly whites. Doyoung could feel his body crash and burn at how perfect this man was. “Also don’t be afraid of asking anyone for help, we’re all here to essentially become more confident in ourselves.” This man was so optimistic Doyoung couldn’t believe the words he was saying. Like he thought before, this stranger was too perfect for this world.

Doyoung waved as he left the man to work out. He wasn’t sure what to do next so he headed back to the left side of the gym where all of the cardio equipment was. He didn’t feel too shy using these. He’s always seen how people have used these machines when binging his dramas and movies in bed. Most of the equipment was occupied by others which led him heading straight for the rowing machine. Just like what the handsome man did earlier, he wiped down the seat and handles of the rowing machine before sitting down. He took a moment to breathe, to check his phone in case anything has happened in the past half an hour but nothing. 

Doyoung tucked his phone into his pocket before cracking his knuckles, readying himself for this cardio workout. He rested his feet against the foot rest, strapping his feet in place so they wouldn't flail if he dared to push himself past his limit. His arms reached out for the handle, gripping it tightly and pulling on it slightly to test the machine’s resistance. He clenched his teeth as he began to pull back against the rowing machine. But it only hit him how sore his muscles were. Doyoung instantly let go of the handle, watching it pull itself back into the machine as he whimpered at his sore arms. Doyoung gently rubbed his sore muscles knowing that he would probably need to take the day off tomorrow from overworking them for the entire day. 

He knew he was done with the gym for the day. But he still had to wait for Taeyong to finish so they could grab dinner together. Doyoung groaned when he realised if he gave up his current machine he would have nowhere else to go. People kept pouring in to the extent where there wasn’t a single treadmill or elliptical to spare. He silently prayed and gripped his fingers onto the handle again. This time he was gonna take things slowly, yet he knew his body was going to loathe him the next day. He pushed on, slowly pulling the handle towards his chest and allowed the resistance of the machine to pull him back into his original position. 

Now that Doyoung was going at an extremely slow and steady pace, he was able to think for a second. The handsome man from earlier, he thought. His eyes wandered back to where him and the gorgeous man were earlier. To his luck he was still there, muscles flexing at every rep he did. The concentration plastered on his face had Doyoung’s cheeks flair. He couldn’t take his eyes off the muscular man. His eyes sunk down to his legs. Despite wearing sweatpants Doyoung had a gut feeling that he would have muscular thighs to pair well with his toned, bulky arms. He wondered how it would feel to sit on his lap. He wondered what it would feel like to have his arms wrapped around his waist while sitting on his lap. God, he just wanted to become friends with the stranger. He would do anything to press his body against him to feel every single nook and cranny of his toned and muscular body. 

Doyoung quickly shook his thoughts away when he realised he was in a sinful trance. He had stopped rowing the exercise machine for a while, pissing off another young patron on the side who had wanted to use the machine as well. Doyoung apologised to the gym rat, before hurrying off the machine before they could get anymore annoyed. He browsed around his side of the gym, silently hoping there was any free equipment. Luck was on his side had he spotted a couple of free treadmills. The baker found himself being pulled to the treadmills, occupying one that had a spectacular view of the right side of the gym, more specifically, the handsome stranger. 

Like before, Doyoung used his towel to wipe down the handle and buttons of the treadmill. He took a peek at the towel and cringed at how disgusting it was as it was covered in other people’s sweat and dust. He assumed there were only a few people who took their hygiene like the man from before. He knew most people here were literal gym rats to begin with. Doyoung made a mental note to discard the towel after leaving the gym because he did not want to bring other people’s gym sweat into his sanctuary, the only place where he can truly catch a great from reality except when Taeyong invites himself over. 

With his clean hands, Doyoung pressed a few buttons on the treadmill, starting it at a low speed. He wasn’t in the mood to run. He was already exhausted from exerting all of his energy earlier and when he slightly embarrassed himself in front of the stranger. Every few minutes or so, his eyes would wander to that side of the gym, lips curling into a soft smile when he saw his favourite man flex his muscles as he exercised. 

He felt ashamed of himself for staring so mindlessly at this stranger. He felt like a creep. Usually he wouldn’t act like this at all. He hasn’t ogled over someone like this before in his entire life. He silently tried to justify his actions, telling himself it was okay to look at the stranger as long as he wasn’t taking any pictures or videos of him. His excuse was that he was admiring the man from afar. He hoped that this will be the last time he’ll ever act like this because he did not want to tell Taeyong that he may have thirsted over a gym rat.

All thoughts were lost when Taeyong suddenly appeared beside his treadmill, almost scaring the life out of him. “Taeyong! You scared me,” the younger complained, pressing the red button to stop the machine from moving.

“Sorry, you know I’ll always scare you when i get the chance to,” Taeyong chimed teasingly, earning a huff from his younger best friend. “Oh anyways I’m done for the day so let’s head out and eat something!” The blond boy grabbed onto his hand, dragging him into the change rooms as Doyoung yelled at Taeyong to slow down so he could grab his belongings. The two of them weren’t really in the mood to dine in and decided it was best to order delivery and have it delivered straight to Doyoung’s place as they made their way back to his apartment. 

Luckily they made it back to Doyoungs place just before their delivery guy came with their food. Taeyong paid for their food as he promised early and dinner did not disappoint either of them. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile seeing his best friend slurp on his ramen. “Even after working out you still have an appetite.”

“Me, hungy.” Doyoung replied, slurping his ramen between each word. Taeyong watched in disbelief as Doyoung picked up the bowl and drank the rest of the soup in one go. After drinking his soup he placed the bowl into the sink. “I’ll wash the dishes after you finish eating,” Doyoung sat back down on his seat. Taeyong nodded, savouring the taste and flavours of the ramen. 

“So, how did you find today?” Taeyong asked while picking up some of the noodles with his chopsticks. Doyoung shrugged his shoulders. He really didn’t want to tell him about the stranger. Doyoung picked up his cup of water. He tipped the edge of the cup against his lips, ready to take a sip of water. “Find anyone hot?” With that, Doyoung coughed, almost slamming his cup back onto the table.

“Taeyong kind of question is that?” The younger thumped his chest. He didn’t get a response from his best friend. Doyoung knew he was being serious and he wasn’t going to leave him alone until he answered his question. Doyoung slouched against his seat in defeat. He was not going to expose himself already. Doyoung pretended to think hard, hoping it’ll buy him some time and it worked, he had the perfect answer. “Yeah I guess,” he shrugged. Doyoung could see Taeyong’s eyes sparkle at his answer. “Your gym trainer is pretty hot.”

“Right?” Doyoung could see the glint of happiness in his best friend’s eyes. “He’s super hot and he has the most adorable dimples too. Plus he’s actually a good trainer too. He’s helped me a lot in terms of knowing what’s best for my body and getting my health back on track.” Doyoung watched as Taeyong pushed himself out of his seat before setting his dishes into the sink. “He also owns the gym too and has offered to train me after hours but I don’t want to hold him back after a long day.” Taeyong turned on the faucet, picking up a sponge to clean the dishes.

“Wow you’re considerate for once,” Doyoung snickered, earning himself a glare from his best friend.

“For letting a tired gym trainer go home and rest?” Taeyong sarcastically exclaimed so proudly.

“No, for cleaning the dishes when I said I was going to wash them.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too.”

**~~~**

It had been a long week of work since Doyoung had laid his eyes on the beautiful stranger. He was eager to go back to the gym. Earlier when he told Taeyong he wanted to tag along later that night he almost dropped his precious sourdough starter. Luckily Xiaojun caught the jar slipping from his boss’ hands. “You’re kidding me right?” Taeyong enquired, raising his left brow. “You, the Kim Doyoung, want to tag along with me for another gym session after calling everyone a gym rat?” His suspicions grew. Doyoung silently nodded as he slowly kneaded his bread dough. “Oh my goodness, we’re gonna be gym buddies for the rest of our lives!” Taeyong squealed, throwing himself at his best friend. 

“Yong I’m kneading dough! Hug me later when my hands aren’t full.” The younger whined as his best friend pulled him into an embrace.

“Dun care, we’re going straight after work.” Taeyong finally loosened his grip around Doyoung, giving him some space to breathe. “I’m also training with Jaehyun today but I can show you how to use other equipment before my session.”

“Sure, sure, as long as drive me there and home then I don’t care.” Doyoung shrugged before gently placing the kneaded bread dough into a large container, allowing the dough to ferment and rise. “Also introduce me to some leg workouts cause last time when I tried to use that bicep machine, my arms felt like they were falling off cause we had a long and busy day at work earlier.”

“My goodness sorry for doing that, I had the day off that time and I didn’t realise your arms would have been sore from work,” Taeyong apologised, clapping his hands in a praying motion only to shut his eyes tightly in embarrassment. Doyoung rolled his eyes at Taeyong. He couldn’t be mad at him over that but he did go to work the next day not wanting to bake for the first time in his life. “I can also ask Jaehyun to show you how to use some of the leg equipment but it’ll cut into my time since he has another client to train afterwards.”

“Sure as long as I don’t embarrass myself like last week,” Doyoung shrugged, opening the refrigerator to take out a chilled metal bowl filled with pastry cream. Taeyong handed him two trays of profiteroles that have cooled since they were baked in the morning. “I got called out last week for hogging that bicep curl and I looked like the biggest idiot ever,” Doyoung complained as he filled two piping bags with the pastry cream.

Taeyong took one of the filled bags and began to pipe the pastry to the brim. “Once again, I am extremely sorry for doing that. I completely forgot about my training session so I didn’t have the time to show you more equipme-.” The elder of the two pouted, which earned himself with Doyoung shoving a filled cream puff into Taeyong’s mouth causing him to muffle at the end of his sentence.

“The day where the two of you get along will be a miracle,” Jungwoo sighed as he leaned against the doorframe. Before Jungwoo could get away, he earned an earful from both of his bosses.

**~~~**

Finally Taeyong and Doyoung had shut the doors of their little bakery for the day. The day was longer than expected. It felt like there were a never-ending number of customers entering and leaving their bakery. The disappointment on the customer’s faces when one of their many popular baked treats were sold out encouraged the two boys to prepare more for their next batch. Even when the stores’ front doors were closed, the two and their team were prepping ingredients for the next day. Doyoung was thankful he didn’t have to come in tomorrow, he planned on working from home on the marketing and social media aspect of their business. 

Taeyong and Doyoung had signed into the gym. It was earlier than Taeyong’s scheduled training time but his fellow gym trainer made his way over to them. Jaehyun had planned on giving Doyoung a demonstration on how to use various equipment however Taeyong insisted that he only show him how to use equipment made for toning his legs or else Doyoung would cause a hissy fit at work. Before Doyoung knew, Taeyong and Jaehyun were off doing their own private training as Doyoung was left alone once again.

Doyung sat down on the seated leg press, mimicking how Taeyong’s trainer had sat down on the machine. Doyoung made sure his knees were bent 90° as Jaehyun emphasised the importance of his posture when using these exercise equipment. Doyoung moved his feet up until they were parallel to the floor. He gripped onto the handle before slowly extending his legs, pushing his body back against the bench. Doyoung came to a stop before his knees were locked, gently bending his legs back into its original position.

Thanks to the man last week, Doyoung had drilled the definition of sets and reps into his mind. Doyoung did four sets of twelve reps, earning himself a satisfying smile as he could feel his muscles burn. He hopped off the leg press, grabbing his water bottle and towel only to spot the same man from last week doing leg extension exercises. Doyoung snuck over to the hamstring curl, thinking it had a great view of the said man. He briskly wiped down the machine with his spare towel before laying on his tummy. Doyoung cursed when he realised he couldn’t see the man with his two eyes and had to rely on the mirror in front of him to admire his muscles flex and how sweat dripped from his forehead to his chin from his intense workout. 

Doyoung foolishly didn’t count how many sets or reps he was into the workout but yet again, there was another slightly tilted gym rat for holding up the machine. He snapped out of his daze, apologising to the angry patron. Doyoung wondered why everyone at this gym was so damn impatient except for the handsome man he couldn’t keep gaze away from. Anyhow, Doyoung shook those negative thoughts out of his head. Feeling slightly bold, he thought it would be a genius idea to walk past the man just to get a generous look at him with the insufferable excuse that he was searching for a machine that happened to be free. 

As Doyoung approached the man, he spotted an unattended dumbbell in the middle of the walkway, which just coincidentally happened to be right in front of the leg curl machine where the man was working out. A genius, yet extremely stupid idea lit up in that bright and brilliant mind of his. Doyoung whipped out his phone, pretending to check up his social media accounts as he strolled down the aisle. He enumerated how big and little his strides needed to be just so it was enough for him to trip over the lone dumbbell. With a thought so stupid, it absurdly worked. But with an idea so idiotic he didn’t take into account that there was another gym rat doing deadlifts nearby, dropping their loaded barbell only a meter from Doyoung, scaring the life out of him. Doyoung felt the shockwaves the barbell left as it hit the floor just beneath him, making his heart almost jump out of his body.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to do deadlifts or barbell exercises here. There’s a designated area at the back of the gym with plenty of space,” Doyoung’s ears perked when he heard the familiar voice. “And don’t leave your equipment on the floor let alone on the walkway, it’s dangerous for other patrons,” the man scolded, leaving the gym rat rushing off to the designated area with their equipment.

Doyoung tried to get up, however he winced at the pain in his knees. Indeed his plan was stupid, he wasn’t supposed to get hurt and yet he somehow did. His heart stopped for a moment when he felt the handsome stranger wrap his arm around his waist and threw his arm over his shoulder. Doyoung could feel him lift his body up and assisted by trying to push his legs up. “Where are we going?” Doyoung asked.

“Med bay at the back, that fall sounded painful and I’dlike to tend to it as soon as possible.” As if it wasn’t possible to be even more perfect, this man had proved Doyoung wrong. His cheeks turned into a soft tint of pink as the man led him to the gym’s med bay. Doyoung settled down onto the med bay’s bed, sitting upright as the man asked him to lift his tracksuit pants just above his knees. Doyoung did so without hesitation, rolling his track pants past his knees, revealing a light purplish bruise forming. “I’ll get you an ice pack and I’ll apply some aloe gel afterwards,” the handsome man commented before heading off the mini freezer located beside the vast supplies of first aid kits.

He wrapped the ice pack with a cloth, gently placing the item onto the bruised area. “Thanks…?” Doyoung’s speech trailed, unsure of what to address the handsome man by.

“Johnny, my name is Johnny,” the corner of Johnny’s lips curved into a gentle smile. _Johnny…_ Doyoung finally had a name to associate the man with. The more he thought about his name the more he felt like it would roll off his tongue smoothly.

“Johnny…” Doyung tried to pronounce. “Thank you Johnny.” He beamed in happiness. Johnny lifted the ice pack off of Doyoung’s knee, checking on the bruise. Doyoung’s heart softened when Johnny squeezed some aloe gel onto his fingers. His fingers rubbed the gel onto his skin, soothing and cooling down the affected area. While his knee might be cooling down, he felt his blood rush to another part of his body. Johnny’s hands felt so smooth and big against his knees, making them go weak. 

“D-do you work here, Johnny?” He asked, trying to divert his attention away from his horny self.

“I don’t,” he responded, pushing himself up onto his feet. “My friend owns the gym and said I was free to use it whenever. I train people here from time to time,” Johnny strided over to the sink to wash his hands from the aloe gel. “Why? Are you interested in a personal trainer?” Johnny turned off the faucet and headed back over to Doyoung. 

“Kind of,” he shrugged. He wasn’t really interested in having his own personal trainer but he was interested in a certain trainer.

“Alright,” Johnny gently placed his hand onto Doyoung’s shoulder. “I can hook you up with a friend of mine. He’s a full time trainer so he’d know more about what exercises would be appropriate for you.” The trainer could feel Doyoung’s shoulder slump at his words. Doyoung’s lips formed into a pout, probably devastated at his words. He sensed that the injured man was a little off. “But if you want, I could probably set some time aside to train you, although I’m not a qualified professional but I know the jist of how it’s done.”

Doyoung’s eyes suddenly began to sparkle, as if his universe had been opened up. “Thank you Johnny! Thank you so much!” He squealed in excitement. Finally, he was going to spend more time with the gorgeous man, the perfect man of his stupid fantasies.

Johnny lifted the ice pack off of Doyoung’s knee again to check on the condition. “I do have to inform you in advance that I’m usually busy during the day with my day job so I’d only have time to train you on the weekend or Friday night. Also your bruise doesn’t seem like it’s getting worse.” He handed the ice pack back to Doyoung, gesturing him to rest it against his knee for a bit longer. Johnny reached over to the desk beside the med bay’s bed, rummaging through the drawers until he grabbed a familiar bottle.

He handed the bottle over to Doyoung, instructing him to use it once daily over the bruise until it disappeared and to take some vitamin k or vitamin c tablets if he had in his possession to assist the healing process. He shuffled through his pockets, pulling his phone out. “Here,” Johnny passed the phone over to Dyoung. He raised his brow at the handsome man, silently asking for further instructions. “Add your number and I’ll contact you whenever I’m free. We need to discuss your current situation and goals before our first proper training session.” Doyoung nodded, punching in his mobile number.

Doyoung handed the phone back, fingers brushing against each other. He yanked his hand back as quickly as possible, feeling his cheeks flush. Doyoung was startled when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished out his phone to find a random number. Johnny waved his phone in front of him. “Now you have my number Doyoung.” Johnny hung up, causing the phone in Doyoung’s hand to stop vibrating. “I gotta go, I have to get up early tomorrow morning,” the trainer pushed himself upright. “I assume you have a ride home with your friend am I right?” Johnny questioned. Doyoung hummed, informing him he came here with his friend and would probably wait for them to finish up their training session. 

Doyoung and Johnny had parted ways. Doyoung didn’t see the need to change into a fresh pair of clothes since he barely even exercised today and thought it would be better if he freshened up when he got home. He sat down outside, patiently waiting for Taeyong to finish his training session. It hadn’t even been more than twenty minutes since he exchanged phone numbers with Johnny and yet he was notoriously checking his phone every second for a message he knew that wouldn’t arrive so soon. But in the end he was happy, he was finally going to spend more time with Johnny, using their proposed training sessions as an excuse. Nonetheless Doyoung waited another ten minutes and Taeyong finally came out, dropping Doyoung off at his place before driving back to his home.

**~~~**

**16th January 2021, 20:41**

**Hot Trainer Johnny:** _Hey Doyoung, sorry for not texting you. I had a hectic week at work and I managed to find some free time. Are you free right now so we can discuss your training goals?_

Doyoung screeched when the notification popped onto his phone, scaring the life out of Taeyong who was sitting beside him snacking on his candied sweet potatoes. “Jesus, Doyoung! Why are you so fucking loud?” Taeyong groaned, tossing the cushion he was sitting on at Doyoung’s face. 

He dodged the poorly aimed throw and jumped off of his bed. “Yong, you’re gonna hate me but I need you to leave.” Taeyong scrunched his nose. Before he could ask why, Doyoung shoved his phone onto his best friend’s face. “I have to meet up with someone and it’s urgent.” The younger of the two pushed his way over to his wardrobe, picking an outfit for himself.

Taeyong took the time to read and comprehend the message that was sent to Doyoung. He gasped when he realised he had a personal gym trainer. “No fucking way, Kim Doyoung. You, out of all people, have a gym trainer?!?” Doyoung turned towards Taeyong with two shirts on his hands, noticing that the elder’s eyes looked like they were going to bulge out from shock. “Let alone you named his contact ‘HOT trainer Johnny’? Doie I’m so proud of you. Gym rats are so fucking hot am I right?” Taeyong winked at his best friend.

“Fuck off,” Doyoung scoffed as he impatiently shook the two shirts he was holding. “Help me pick so I can see him already.” Taeyong pointed to the shirt onto the left, Doyoung agreed and put the other shirt back into the wardrobe. Taeyong searched through the wardrobe for a pair of pants and shoes to wear for the occasion as Doyoung replied back to his trainer.

**16th January 2021 20:48**

**Doie-ing:** _Yeah I’m free right now. Where did you want to meet up?_

From the corner of his eyes, he could see his best friend deciding between at least five different outfits. Taeyong was surely treating this as if he had a date, not that he minded. It was cute seeing the effort his best friend put into this scenario. Letting him pick his outfit, Doyoung sauntered over to his vanity, applying his usual thin eyeliner and a soft pink lip tint. He looked over at his phone, still no reply from Johnny. He shrugged and decided to put on coloured contact lenses to kill the time. He popped his lips in satisfaction when he was happy with his appearance. 

Taeyong was finally done choosing a fit and Doyoung quickly changed into the outfit. Taeyong ended up choosing a plain black tee for him, along with a pair of baggy techwear pants with dangling chains Taeyong got him a while back but never had the opportunity to wear it. Since it was cold, Taeyong picked out a pair of black combat boots for him too, completing the look. “Damn bestie… you owe me dinner.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. He originally wanted to look cute but Taeyong was into fashion and always trusted him when it came to picking outfits. Doyoung and Taeyong whipped their heads immediately when they heard a vibration coming from Doyoung’s phone.

**16th January 2021 20:56**

**Hot trainer Johnny:** _Sorry for the late response, I was driving and didn’t realise my phone was on silent. If you don’t mind I would like to meet up at Neo Neo Chicken since I’m pretty hungry and I haven’t had dinner yet. I’ll order the food first and you can take your time._

**16th January 2021 21:00**

**Doie-ing:** _I’ll be there asap. Neo Neo Chicken is a ten minute walk away from my place. See you soon Johnny._

**_~~~_ **

Doyoung didn’t realise it was snowing outside. He was forced to wear a hoodie to keep him warm while he walked over to the designated restaurant. Taeyong offered to drop him off but he told him to go home and rest up since their business was typically busy during the weekend. The weather was starting to get to him as he got closer and closer to the restaurant. He knew he should have worn an extra padded jacket on top but instead he chose to suffer in the name of fashion.

Finally Neo Neo Chicken was in sight. He spotted the trainer sitting inside the restaurant with two tall glasses of beer. Doyoung pushed the door to the restaurant with his sweater paws, announcing his entrance to everyone. He quickly hovered over to Johnny, pulling his seat out as he waved at him. “Hey,” Doyoung sat down on the wooden chair, tucking his seat underneath the table.

“Hey,” Johnny passed a glass of beer over to Doyoung. He took the glass and placed it to the right side of him before settling comfortably on his seat. “Food should be done in a few minutes or so. I ordered the original, snow cheese and yangnyeom chicken. Also some other side dishes as we-” Johnny paused when the waiter came over to their table with their food. One moment their table was empty and the next, their table was filled to the brim with food. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be some health freak or something like that?” Doyoung lightly interrogated his future trainer. 

The other picked up his chopsticks, licking his lips as he salivated for the food in front of him. “Cheat day, I deserve this so much after a long and hard week at the office.” Johnny dug in right away, ripping the crispy batter and meat right off the bone and devoured his food within seconds, tossing the bones into the bucket on his left. Doyoung was in awe at how primal and sexy Johnny looked. His hair was no longer blond. His hair was black, pushed back exposing his delicious forehead where Doyoung would love to kiss it. Not to mention Johnny was still in his work attire. His black suit jacket hung onto the back of the chair, sleeves rolled up midway of his forearm revealing a tattoo of a sunflower Doyoung hadn’t noticed prior to today. Last but not least, his necktie was loose, emphasising that he was done with the work day. To think all of his tattoos were hidden during the day and only came out to play when the moon was out made Doyoung’s head dizzy. 

Johnny took one big swig of his beer, slamming his empty glass onto the table as he moaned in satisfaction. “Man I haven’t eaten this good in a while, thanks for letting me share this with you,” his eyes crinkled. Doyoung felt his heart rate accelerate at the simple gesture, resulting in him to hide his face with his clean hand. “Ajumma!,” Johnny raised his hand whilst his head turned towards the kitchen. “Can I please have another glass of beer please?” Soon the restaurant’s aunty placed the glass beside him before heading back into the kitchen.

“For a trainer you sure do know how to treat and spoil yourself.” Doyoung picked up a piece of the original fried chicken, taking small nibbles to savour the taste and texture of the chicken.

“Remember, I’m an office worker first, trainer second.” The other man reached out for one of the many side dishes he ordered. Doyoung observed as Johnny took a bite into the fried mochi cheese ball, giving him some cheese pull action. He swallowed hard when his office worker’s tongue made an appearance, trying to pull as much cheese into his mouth with the tip of his tongue. Doyoung couldn’t help but to press his thighs together, thinking of such dirty and vile images of Johnny slurping on cum from the top of his dick. 

Doyoung tried to shake those sinful images out of his perverted mind. “S-so what do you do for your day job?” Doyoung turned his gaze towards his beer.

“I work as a lawyer for a major corporation. I was stressed for basically the entirety of this week because I was in charge of an important negotiation with a global corporation but I am so glad it’s over.” This time Johnny took a small sip of his drink, probably trying not to get too drunk. 

“So you studied law in university?” Doyoung also mirrored his actions, taking a small sip of his drink.

“Yeah, those were the five toughest years of my life but I survived. Even if it was hard, I enjoy my current job. What about you? What’s your job?” Doyoung felt his heart tingle for the second time that night. The idea of this handsome man wanting to get to know him better made butterflies flutter inside his stomach.

“I own a bakery in Gangnam,” Doyoung put his glass down onto the table, wiping his fingers with a napkin.

“Did you go to culinary school?” Johnny asked out of curiosity.

“I didn’t actually,” Doyoung put on his plastic gloves again, ready to eat after his refreshment. “I used to have a corporate job, specialised in business management but I didn’t like it a few years into it.” Doyoung reached out for a piece of yangnyeom chicken, sniffing it to evaluate the spice level of the sauce. “My friend was a food scientist but he also didn’t enjoy it as much so we both decided to open a bakery since he wanted more hands on experience with food and I just wanted to get away with my office job.” He bit into the chicken, humming at how sweet and spicy the piece of chicken was. “At first I worked behind the scenes but eventually I started baking and I love it. Although I still do work at home at times when I have to work on the bakery’s marketing, social media accounts, finances and all of that business stuff.” Doyoung finished off the piece of chicken, claiming that he was full as he previously had dinner with Taeyong.

“Already? I’m just getting started.” Doyoung had no idea how much time had passed but he and Johnny spent the majority of the time getting to know each other. They talked about their likes and dislikes, hobbies, along with where they wanted to be in the future. Doyung was starting to feel tipsy after three glasses of beer as well as a bottle of soju he unwisely ordered. Johnny was definitely onto his fifth glass before he decided he was full. The restaurant’s aunty packed the leftovers into a spare container for them, wishing Johnny luck as she saw the drunken state of Doyoung. “I’ll get him home safe, don’t worry,” the trainer’s eyes twinkled, paying the aunty a generous tip for keeping up with their ridiculous drink demands in a short amount of time.

Johnny stood beside Doyoung, eyes glued into the younger. “Doyoung get up. You have to go home now.” He handed him the container with the leftovers.

“But I dun wanna…” Doyoung’s speech was slurry. He looked up to the trainer, eyes half closed, lips forming into a pouty frown and the tip of his cheeks and nose flustered indicating he drank over his limit. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Johnny reached his hand out for Doyoung. He immediately grabbed onto his hand, launching himself forward landing his head onto Johnny’s chest.

“Hehe, you’re so warm,” Doyoung unconsciously wrapped his arms around his trainer, giggling into the warmth.

Johnny could only roll his eyes at his drunken behaviour. He tried his best to shuffle Doyoung into his car but the younger refused to let go of him. “Doyoung, I am trying to get you home. Can you please cooperate with me?” He tried to pull the drunk man off of him but all he heard were whines coming from Doyoung. Next thing he knew, Doyoung was sniffling. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. His breath stopped for a moment, panicking as the younger sobbed besides him. Johnny swiftly extended his arm to grab the box of tissues, taking a few pieces before wiping the snot and tears. “There there,” the elder cooed, trying to stop the drunk man from crying. 

Johnny realised that Doyoung was a clingy drunk, always in need for some form of physical contact. “Y-you can hold my hand but you have to promise you won’t cry anymore okay?” Johnny slowly entwined their fingers together, trying his best not to startle younger. Ignoring the unused tissues, Doyoung wiped his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. He obediently nodded and suddenly the tears stopped pouring. Johnny sighed in relief now that he has one less thing to worry about. Fortunately drunk Doyoung cooperated with him for the rest of the night, somehow being able to plug his address into Johnny’s phone to drive him back to his apartment. Johnny still suffered for a bit, watching Doyoung stumble and cry on the stairs since the elevator was coincidently under maintenance that night, watching Doyoung struggle to punch in the code to his apartment for five minutes straight and last but not least, seeing him collapse onto his bed the moment he stepped into his room, leaving the lawyer to tidy him up and change him into sleepwear.

**~~~**

Doyoung groaned, waking up to the worst hangover of his life. The last time he drank that much was during his university days. He tried to push himself off of his bed but whimpered at the throbbing pain around his forehead. Eventually he forced himself to go to the bathroom to freshen himself up since he promised Taeyong that he would pop by their store later that day. After freshening up he lagged straight to the kitchen, dragging his legs along the floor. He was aware that he needed to take some medicine to subdue the pain and should eat beforehand.

Doyoung opened his fridge, blankly staring at the takeaway box sitting in front of him. He didn’t remember bringing home this container. He took the container out of the fridge, placing it onto the countertop. Doyoung opened the box, getting a strong whiff of last night’s memories before he blacked out. “Fuck,” was all he could say. It hit him that Johnny most likely brought him home as he probably would have woken up on a park bench if he was that drunk. He had no idea how he was going to survive the day, especially knowing Taeyong was going to be all up his ass about what happened last night. All he could do was pray and hope things would go smoothly.

A couple of hours later when Doyoung felt somewhat more sober, he made his way to the bakery. The moment he stepped in, he was greeted with a tight hug from his best friend. “Tell me what happened yesterday! I need to know every detail!” Taeyong squealed, dragging him into the kitchen at the back. 

Doyoung took a deep gulp, contemplating if he should tell Taeyong the truth or lie about what happened. But he knew if he lied, Taeyong would see right through him and pester him to tell the truth. “Well if you want to know, Johnny ordered so much food for us to eat but I wasn’t that hungry since we had dinner earlier.” Doyoung started off, seeing how Taeyong was attentively listening to him. “We eventually started talking about yourselves. Found out that he works for the legal sector of his company and that’s so fucking hot. He could literally be a lawyer in court if he wanted to and I find that so sexy.” The younger fanned himself out of dramatisation. 

“Okay, did anything else happen? Give me the spicy stuff Dongs.” Taeyong playfully shoved Doyoung, wriggling his shoulders as if he was expecting something suggestive. 

“Uhh…” Doyoung played with the tips of his fingers. “I might have gotten super drunk and I don’t know what happened. I woke up this morning at home so I assume Johnny brought me home somehow.” He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. He tied his work apron around his waist, pretending to ignore the jaw dropping from Taeyong’s face.

“No. Fucking. Way.” Taeyong gasped, slamming his hands onto the stainless steel countertop. “Doyoung, I can’t believe you fucking did that. You’re an actual idiot.”

“Oh shut up, Johnny was paying for everything and I might have went overboard with the drinks.” Doyoung reached out for the bench scraper and began to portion and weigh out the dough for their mochi doughnuts.

“You’re actually dumb,” Taeyong snickered, also reaching out for a spare bench scraper to help with Doyoung. 

“I am not dumb,” Doyoung’s face turned sour. 

“Dumb, stupid, brainless, dull, senseless, naive, foolish, futile. I can think of so many other ways to call you a moron.” At this point he knew Taeyong was just teasing him but after that terrible hangover, Doyoung was not in the mood. Staring straight into Taeyong’s eyes, he raised his hand into the air. Taeyong saw the ball of dough in his hand and knew he was gonna start a war within the kitchen. Doyoung tossed the ball at Taeyong, missing him as he evaded the throw. “Like I’ve said before, dumb people are predictable,” Taeyong stuck his tongue out. His words somehow provoked him, swiftly extending his arm out for another piece of portioned mochi dough but however, someone grabbed onto his wrist before he could throw it at Taeyong.

His head turned to the side to see who was trying to stop him from the justice he deserved. Xiaojun was the one holding his wrist. Before Doyoung could say anything, Xiaojun pointed behind Taeyong. The two immature bakers turned around to see what he was pointing out. They both gasped and immediately apologised as they were greeted with the sight of Jungwoo, mochi dough stuck to his forehead.

“You two are both idiots.” Jungwoo scoffed, pulling the dough off his forehead. Doyoung and Taeyong swore they almost saw the gates of hell that day. 

**~~~**

It had been a few days since his drunk episode. He hasn’t received a single message from his trainer, thinking that he probably scared him off. Earlier that day Taeyong invited him to come to the gym but he rejected. Even though Taeyong informed him that he wasn’t training with Jaehyun, he couldn’t face the embarrassment if he crossed paths with Johnny. Instead he chose to spend the rest of his night in bed, binge watching his shows he missed out in the past few weeks. Doyoung was almost curled up inside his soft blanket, head poking out so he could see what was happening on the projector. His ears suddenly perked when he heard a vibration on his bedside table. Doyoung mindlessly reached his hand out, grabbing onto the phone assuming it was Taeyong linking him websites or phone numbers to source new ingredients for their seasonal baked goodies. He choked when he saw the contact’s name, whipping the blanket off of his body to sit up straight.

**21st January 2021 22:45**

**Hot trainer Johnny:** _Hey Doyoung, sorry about last time. I was so tired and hungry to the extent where discussing your training goals completely slipped from my mind. I know it’s kind of late but can we discuss them now?_

**21st January 2021 22:48**

**Doie-ing:** _No, no. I’m the one that should be apologising. Sorry for getting drunk and causing you trouble. I don't even know how you got me home in one piece._

**21st January 2021 22:53**

**Hot trainer Johnny:** _It’s fine really. Sometimes I want to get smashed out too but work duties prevent me from doing so. I have my ways but let’s just say you cried when I said I was taking you home. The rest will remain a mystery to you._

**21st January 2021 22:59**

**Doie-ing:** _…_

**21st January 2021 23:02**

**Doie-ing:** _I will pretend that night never happened. Although I don’t remember anything that happened after I decided to chug down that bottle of soju. ANYWAYS, I’m free and we can discuss so shoot me._

**21st January 2021 23:10**

**Hot trainer Johnny:** _You tripped trying to walk up the stairs that night and you broke down on the staircase for at least ten minutes because you said “why won’t my stupid legs work?” I ended up carrying you and not to sound like a creep or anything but your arms feel pretty toned to me. I’m actually quite surprised you struggle with gym equipment when you have those arms._

**21st January 2021 23:17**

**Doie-ing:** _I bake in big batches so I have to use a lot of arm strength._

**21st January 2021 23:22**

**Hot trainer Johnny:** _I see. So with me as your trainer, what goals do you have in mind? Is it to be healthier overall? Develop an exercise routine? Build up more muscles?_

**21st January 2021 23:27**

**Doie-ing:** _I guess a mix of all of them. Probably to be healthier overall but if I also focus on the other two it would also overlap with that goal._

**21st January 2021 23:33**

**Hot trainer Johnny:** _Alright, the next time we meet up I’d like to take some measurements so I can track your progress over time. Only if you don’t mind of course._

**21st January 2021 23:36**

**Doie-ing:** _Go for it, as long as it’ll be useful and help me improve on my health then I totally don’t mind._

**21st January 2021 23:39**

**Hot trainer Johnny:** _Alright cool. I guess I’ll speak to you next time then. Also would it be okay for you to start a meal tracker? Just so I can see what you eat weekly and see if I can help you improve on your diet._

**21st January 2021 23:45**

**Doie-ing:** _Sure, I’ll see you next time at the gym then._

After his hour-long text exchange with his trainer, Doyoung squealed, tossing his legs in the air. He was super ecstatic about his next meeting with Johnny. Doyoung blushed at the thought and idea of Johnny touching him even if he was taking simple measurements of his body. He wondered how big his hands would feel against his body. He wondered how tight his grip would be when holding him down in place if he decided to be a brat and fidget around. Doyoung felt something hard between his legs, sighing at himself. Doyoung threw the blanket on top of himself, sliding his hand underneath his pants. He knew tonight was going to be a long night. He hated how he got so easily turned on by one man. 

**~~~**

Doyoung was surprised he followed through. He wrote down every little thing he ate throughout the entire week and felt guilty of snacking a lot especially at work. It wasn’t his fault that Taeyong and him literally run one of the best bakeries in Seoul. Although he did try to supplement his breakfast and lunch with something healthier than the usual. For breakfast he’d usually eat whatever was leftover from the night before but this week he decided to whip up smoothie bowls, each day having a different fruit base. He wasn’t sure if it was fulfilling since he found himself snacking more at the bakery but he did enjoy the fact it took less effort to make and less washing up to do.

He was excited to show Johnny his meal tracker. He wanted to tell him he felt motivated to have a healthier habit. He wanted to be praised by the trainer, telling him that he was doing excellent and give him a head pat or two. Doyoung clutched the journal close to him, signing into the gym along with Taeyong after a day of working from his home office. For once he didn’t feel physically drained. However, he did use a lot of brain power earlier when he had to make various phone calls for their potential future suppliers and try to find other alternatives that were environmentally sustainable.

Doyoung and Taeyong parted ways once they stepped in. Taeyong was immediately whisked away by his trainer, walking away arm in arm. He knew there was something up with the two of them, seeing Taeyong skip away as if he had won the lottery was oddly suspicious. He shrugged it off and headed towards the back of the gym. His instincts told him that he would find Johnny at the back of the gym working on his muscles. His lips impulsively smiled when he saw the trainer where he predicted. Doyoung greeted Johnny with a soft ‘hey’. 

The trainer put down his equipment and greeted the younger back. “Let’s go get your measurements taken and we can try a few exercises to see which one you’re most interested in.” Doyoung followed Johnny back to the med bay. He stood still while he observed the latter gather the necessary tools needed for his measurements. He felt a little insecure and intimidated when he saw his trainer bring out the scales. Sure he had his health check up a few weeks ago and his doctor told him he was perfectly but he just felt extremely nervous in front of Johnny. His trainer could see the hesitation glistening in his eyes. “Doyoung, there’s nothing to be afraid of. I assure you I won’t judge you or anything.” Johnny squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. “I promise you that I’m only taking your weight so we can see how body composition changes over time. So do you trust me?” Johnny stood in front of him and the scale, extending his hand out for Doyoung.

Even if the two of them hadn't met that long ago, Doyoung trusted him. Johnny had always been so kind, patient and caring to him. He couldn’t help but to blush every time he thought of the said man. The thought of Johnny reaching his hand out for him to hold onto made him flustered. Doyoung shyly covered his face with his left hand and quickly grabbed onto Johnny’s hand with his right hand. He stepped onto the scale, too shy to face his trainer because he was so close to him he could feel the warmth radiating from the elder. “Alright we’re done with the scale you can get off now,” his trainer commented as he wrote down his weight into the training journal. Doyoung hopped off the scale, sitting down onto the chair Johnny pointed at. 

“Rest your arm onto the tabletop and curl your arm like you’re doing a bicep curl for me,” Johnny instructed as he held out the soft measuring tape. Doyoung did as he was directed, curling his arm for his trainer. Johnny placed measuring tape at the highest point of his bicep before wrapping it around his arm until the tape met again. “Good boy,” his trainer complimented. “Now do that for me again but with your other arm.” God, it was so hard for Doyoung to stay silent. He wanted to scream. His trainer… just called him a ‘good boy’. He wanted to faint in that moment. He really wanted to get onto his knees for him. However he had to remind himself that this was not the appropriate time or place to have those horny thoughts. It took a couple of seconds until he obliged to his orders, curling his other arm so Johnny could measure him. “Hmm, your right arm is slightly bigger than your left arm. I assume this is because you take your anger out on your pastry dough with a rolling pin am I right?” 

“Ha ha. Maybe.” The younger felt called out. It wasn’t his fault that croissants happen to be one of the most popular items at his bakery and laminating the dough was a huge pain in the ass since the butter had to be cold. Even Taeyong would beat the life out of the croissant dough because he’d accidentally leave the dough resting an hour too long or he was too busy working on one of their other treats. 

“Don’t worry it’s totally normal to have one muscle bigger than the other. That just means you have to put a bit more effort into your other arm to get it more even.” The trainer unwrapped the measuring tape from his arm. Doyoung stood up from his seat, asking if they were done taking measurements. “Not yet, I’d like to measure your chest, waist, hips, thighs and calves for progress reasons,” Doyoung felt his soul leave his body for a moment. For the next half an hour, he had to repress his sinful thoughts as Johnny’s hands travelled through his body. It did not work. Doyoung was going to horny jail that night.

Once he was done with his measurements, Doyoung quickly excused himself to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a good five minutes, noticing how messed up he looked after having his measurements taken. He wondered how on earth he was going to survive their first proper training session. Doyoung couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Johnny’s hands touching his waist, thighs and chest. He shivered, still feeling his touches lingering on the hairs of his skin. He was so fucked for this session. Doyoung turned on the faucet, splashing icy cold water onto his face. “You can do it! Just don’t get horny over Johnny!” He psyched himself up.

“Getting horny over Johnny aye?” Doyoung shrieked, accidentally throwing water towards the direction of the voice. He gasped, seeing Jaehyun wet from head to toe. 

“Oh my God I am so sorry,” he dashed over to the paper towels, grabbing a bunch to dab off as much water as possible. 

Jaehyun chuckled before holding onto his wrist to halt him from his actions. “Doyoung it’s okay, I have spare clothes I can change into at the back,” Jaehyun winked, lifting his shirt up to reveal his gorgeous abs. 

“Keep those exclusive to Taeyong,” Doyoung muttered underneath his breath but Jaehyun heard him. Jaehyun’s smile turned into an irritating smug, as if he was pleased at the comment.

“Just giving my baby boy’s best friend a peek of what he’s getting,” Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He knew they were together. But of course Taeyong probably wanted to keep it on the low for a couple of weeks although he did feel a little cut since his best friend hasn’t told him yet. “I’m just kidding, I don’t want to get sick the moment I walk out since it’s airconditioned,” Jaehyun commented. “Also, I won’t tell Johnny what you said. I’ll pretend I didn’t hear a thing as long as you make him happy.” Before Doyoung could question him further Jaehyun had walked out of the bathroom, leaving him in utter confusion. 

Doyoung psyched himself once more before deciding to step back into the gym. He turned his head in all directions only to find his trainer at the back of the gym, where the heavy weight lifting machines were. Doyoung felt somewhat intimidated knowing the last time he was here he was almost crushed by one of them because of his stupid stunt and the gym rat. But what was the result? Earning himself a fucking hot gym trainer and he wasn’t totally mad about it. 

“Hey,” Doyoung greeted when he was close enough to his trainer. Johnny waved back before heading back to his task, sliding and locking the weight plates into place onto the metal bar. He watched as Johnny wrapped a leather weight lifting belt around his own waist, admiring how hot and sexy his torso looked at that moment. “What does that thing do?” he asked, pointing at the belt.

“This?” Johnny gently pulled on the belt. “It’s to help with my posture and reduce the stress on my lower back.” Johnny rolled his sleeves up, revealing those thick and muscular arms Doyoung was so in love with. “Stay back a little, I’ll give you a demonstration on how to do a deadlift so watch carefully. Feel free to record me if it’ll help you in the future.” His trainer got into position, feet resting underneath the midpoint of the barbell. Doyoung whipped out his phone as quickly as possible, heart rate speeding faster and faster knowing he had the permission to record his trainer who was about to flex his gorgeous muscles. 

Doyoung observed intently as Johnny bent his knees over, grabbing the bar with a shoulder-width grip. He continued to bend his knees over until the bar hit touched his shin, slowly lifting his chest up until his back was straight. Doyoung held his breath, applauded at how you could see the outline of Johnny’s arm and leg muscles as well as his chest in that position. Soon his trainer returned the weight onto the floor, resting for a couple of seconds before repeating it another five times. “And that’s how you do a deadlift,” Johnny slapped his own chest as if he was proud of himself. “Give it a go, I’ll help.”

Doyoung tried to get into the same position, feet underneath the bar. Doyoung gripped onto the bar but before he could even try to lift it up, his trainer held both of his hands. His cheeks suddenly flustered and he felt like he was going to malfunction at any moment from his touches. However his trainer moved his hands slightly apart from each other so that his arm was perpendicular to the bar. “You want your shoulders to be straight when you lift the weights,” the elder commented before giving him the thumbs up to continue. He tried to replicate what Johnny did earlier, he slowly tried to pull the weights up until he was standing straight. Taking in a deep breath or two, Doyoung dropped the weights immediately, whining at how heavy it was. “For your first proper lift you did great Doyoung-ah,” Johnny’s hands found their way onto his hair and playfully ruffled it. “Honestly I believe you can lift heavier weights in the future if you want to continue weightlifting with me.”

_ Weightlifting with me…  _ Doyoung was going absolutely insane. “S-sure…” he stuttered, focusing his attention on anything but his trainer. 

“Great! I promise I’ll do my best to train you into the best version of yourself.” Damn right Doyoung wanted to be trained like an obedient bunny by his one and only trainer. “We’ll do a few more and we can call it a night. Is your friend here to take you home.” Johnny tilted his head out of curiosity. “Cause if your friend isn’t here then I can take you home.”

Doyoung felt like steam was coming out of his ears. He felt so lightheaded at every single word his trainer spilled from his lips. “No, they’re here right now. I have a ride home.” Doyoung internally yelled at himself to not get too distracted by his trainer. He bent back down, gripping onto the bar, pulling it up in an attempt to impress his gym trainer. 

**~~~**

It had been a couple of weeks since Doyoung started training with Johnny. Over the weeks he kept track of his meals and his health overall. He noticed that he had been getting up earlier to take a morning walk around his neighbourhood before heading to work. There were days where Doyoung couldn’t be arsed to cook and he’d order something healthier than his usual choice. He did all of this just to impress his trainer and he was ashamed at how desperate he was to have one gym rat up his ass. 

Johnny messaged earlier informing him that training was cancelled this week since the gym was going under renovation for the next two weeks or so. Doyoung didn’t mind missing a week of training. He would have used that time to catch up on his dramas, go shopping for new house plants and candles but instead he was stuck at the bakery, developing and testing out Taeyong’s new seasonal cupcake recipe. Taeyong was supposed to be here in the kitchen with him. Instead he bailed out saying he had personal matters when he knew Jung Jaehyun was behind his disappearing act since he was the one that picked up his best friend. Xiaojun and Jungwoo had left earlier since they weren’t involved in the recipe development, leaving Doyoung to fend for himself. 

Since he was alone, Doyoung found himself dancing and vibing to his favourite songs as he was pouring in the batter into the cupcake moulds. However his music stopped playing as his ringtone went off. Doyoung groaned in frustration since the music got cut off right before his favourite part of the song. He childishly stomped over to his phone, picking up the device only to have his expression soften when he saw who was calling him.

“Hey Johnny,” Doyoung tried to hide his excitement.

“Hey Doyoung-ah, I was walking by your bakery and I noticed that the lights are still on. Did you forget to turn off the lights?” The baker could sense the concern in his voice.  _ Cute… _ he thought.

“No, I’m testing out my friend’s recipe that he wants to put on the menu within a month or so. Do you want to keep me company? There’s no one else here but me.” Doyoung was joking at the last part. It was their number one rule to keep non-staff out of the kitchen at all times, even their friends and family.

“Sure, I’d love to keep you company. I have nothing else to do since the gym is renovating.” Soon they both hung up. Doyoung was such a sucker for this man. Letting him have control over him at the simplest things. But he is one of the owners of this bakery, he could do whatever he wanted… right?

Doyoung greeted the elder at the entrance of his bakery, locking the door behind him as he entered. “Cute bakery,” Johnny complimented. Doyoung couldn’t help but smile since he was the one that was in charge of the bakery’s decor.

Doyoung held onto his trainer’s hand, tugging and pulling him to the kitchen at the back. “Do you want to help me fill up these cupcake moulds?” Doyoung felt bad for asking Johnny to keep him company. He didn’t want to bore the death out of him and wanted him to get involved. It was also an excuse for him to see how much more attractive his trainer could be especially in a kitchen helping out. 

“Show me the way master,” the duo tittered at the choice of words. Doyoung beelined his way over to the entrance of the kitchen, grabbing an apron before returning back to Johnny. Doyoung was about to hand the apron over but the latter turned around, leaving him speechless for a couple of seconds.

“W-what are you doing?” Doyoung faltered, face turning into a light shade of pink.

“Waiting for you to put the apron on for me unless you don’t want to.” Doyoung knew he was teasing him. They had gotten closer over the past few weeks since he started training with Johnny. He found out from a certain someone that Johnny loved to make his friends uncomfortable and putting them in awkward situations for fun. But his teasing always got him flustered and his knees shaking. It wasn’t his fault that Johnny was perfect in his eyes.

Doyoung shoved the apron to his back. “P-put it on and I’ll tie it at the back for you.” Johnny brushed his hand against Doyoung’s fingers as he took the apron off him. For someone who worked out quite a lot, his trainer sure did have soft hands and gosh Doyoung wanted to hold them close to him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how soft and ticklish his hands would feel running through his body. He wanted to suck on those fingers, taste every nook and cranny of his hands. Last but not least we wondered how those fingers would feel up his- “Doyoung! How long are you going to stand there and daydream when I’m here waiting for you?” Doyoung saw the elder pout through the reflection of one of the stainless steel pans hanging above the stove.

“Right, right.” Doyoung reached out for the string, tying it into a knot behind his trainer’s back. “Done,” the younger dusted his hands as if he had just completed the hardest task of his life. Doyoung handed his trainer an ice cream scoop, causing him to raise his eyebrow in confusion. “I know it looks stupid to scoop cupcake mix with this but trust me, it’s the perfect portion size and the cupcake will rise to the perfect height,” Doyoung clarified. Johnny understood and went to town with scooping the cupcake mix into the liners. 

They were done in a couple of minutes since it was a much smaller batch in comparison to the ones Doyoung and Taeyong would make for their bakery. Johnny assisted with passing the trays of cupcakes as Doyoung slid them into the oven to bake. In the meantime, Doyoung gathered another tray filled with ingredients from the refrigerator. “What’s this for?” Johnny picked up a bag of sugar.

“We’re gonna make the frosting as the cupcakes bake,” Doyoung responded mindlessly, crouching down to grab a stand mixer. The baker heaved the mixer onto the kitchen island and plugged it into the power outlet. “Can you separate the egg whites from the egg yolks and put the whites into the stand mixer for me please? Just whip it on low or until it looks frothy. I have to work on the sugar syrup.” Doyoung carried the bag of sugar and pot over to the stovetop. Doyoung poured one cup of sugar and one thirds cup of water into the pot, turning the stove on medium-low heat. He mixed the sugar until it was just dissolved, leaving the mixture alone so it wouldn’t crystallise and until it hit the appropriate temperature. Turning the stovetop off, Doyoung carried the sugar syrup back to the kitchen island. 

“Stand back a little, this mixture is hot and I don’t want to accidentally burn you,” the baker instructed as he began to slowly pour the hot sugar mixture into the mixer. The meringue started to thicken into a white and glossy mixture that resembled marshmallow fluff. “We have to let this rest and cool for a bit before we can add our butter and flavourings.” The oven rang, indicating that their timer was up.

Doyoung skipped over to the open with a pair of heat proof mittens, taking out the trays of cupcakes and resting them on top of a cooling rack. “What flavour are the cupcakes?” Johnny questioned, observing as Doyoung finally closed and turned off the oven.

“Sakura. We’re preparing for the cherry blossom season so we have to perfect our recipe before the flowers start to bloom.” Doyoung touched the bowl on the stand mixer with the palm of his hand. Feeling that the bowl was cool enough, he switched the whisk attachment to the paddle attachment before turning the mixer back on. The baker slowly added his butter into the mixture, watching his creation homogenise into buttercream. Towards the end of the mixing, the baker added some cherry blossom extract to flavour the frosting. Doyoung unplugged the mixer, placing the bowl of buttercream to the side and giving the mixer a quick wipe. Doyoung packed the mixer back to its original spot underneath the kitchen island. 

Doyoung turned his back against his trainer, rummaging through the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a couple of items. He placed them neatly onto the table, showcasing another small metal bowl, spatula, a large cup, two piping bags and two piping tips. With the spatula, the baker scooped a small amount of the frosting into the spare bowl. He sprinkled a small amount of sakura powder to colour the frosting. Setting the piping bag into the cup he grabbed earlier, Doyoung made a couple of streaks inside the bag with the dyed buttercream prior to adding the rest of the undyed batch until it was full. He twisted the piping bag at the top, ensuring that none of his freshly made buttercream would leak.

“Wow, that was satisfying to watch,” the baker was startled, so focused on his tasks he completely forgot the trainer was beside him the entire time.

“Do you want to try?” The younger held his hand out, the spare piping bag sitting on top. Johnny took the piping bag out of his hands, replicating everything the baker did. Doyoung also gave him a few tips and facts along the way like explaining why putting the bag inside the cup made the task much easier and etc. Once he was done, he also twisted the top of the bag, placing it next to the one Doyoung prepared earlier. “They look almost identical,’ the baker complimented as he examined the piping bags.

“Thanks, it was my first time doing it.” Johnny tried to play off cool, doing a sweeping hand as if he was brushing dirt and dust off his shoulders. Doyoung couldn't help but laugh at his silly behaviour. “Need help washing up?” The trainer advanced towards the younger. Doyoung accepted his help, not wanting to wash and dry all of their dishes alone. Doyung handed him a drying towel and asked him if he could help dry the dishes. While he was washing the dishes, it was impossible for him to stop thinking about how domestic they looked. They were both in the kitchen, wearing cute aprons Taeyong personally bought when he was in Hokkaido last year, and they were helping each other wash and dry the dishes. His cheeks flustered for the millionth time, daydreaming about what life would be like coming home to Johnny wearing an apron, cooking dinner with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up revealing his tattoos he craved to run his fingers along. His thoughts drifted further into the abyss, lusting over the thought of Johnny running his hands through his body while fucking him deep on the kitchen island. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Doyoung snapped out of his lewd fantasy, not realising that the tap had been turned off probably for a while.

“N-nothing,” the baker yanked his hands back, wiping them dry with his apron.

“Sexy daydream aye?” Johnny leaned back against the island behind him. Doyoung wished he could just go to hell. He had a smug expression that Doyoung wanted to wipe off his face.

“Shut up, I just blanked out because I’ve been working all day and I was forced to stay here after hours because of my co-owner.” The younger whined, crossing his arms because he was indeed tired and just wanted to lie in his comfy bed he spent his first paycheck on back when he was working at his previous corporate job. 

“Alright you win,” the trainer threw his hands up in defeat. Doyoung silently celebrated his victory because he knew if Johnny interrogated him further he would have been screwed, if not, on his knees begging for him. “So what now?” 

“The cupcakes should be cool to touch by now since the air conditioner is on so we can probably start decorating them with the frosting.” Doyoung excitedly hopped over to the fridge, taking out the decorations he had Jungwoo and Xiaojun prepare before they left for the day. There were rows of cherry blossoms made with fondant with a little sugar bead in the centre of each flower. He made a mental note to treat them lunch tomorrow for saving his time and ass. 

Doyoung twisted the piping tip he needed onto the bag, gently squeezing the bag until the frosting came out in one piece. The baker wiped the buttercream off of the tip with his clean hands. “Here, taste it and tell me what you think.” The younger extended his arm out for the trainer to try the frosting. Instead, Johnny held a tight grip on his wrist, pulling him forward until his fingers were on his lips. “Wait, what are you doing?” Doyoung choked when the elder took his fingers between his lips. He could feel his warm, wet tongue licking the frosting off of his fingers. The baker moaned when he felt his trainer suck and nibble on his fingers, silently praying that he didn’t hear and all of this was just a dream.

But he was so wrong. He could feel his lips curve into a devilish smirk around his fingers. With one last lick Johnny loosened his grip and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. “Hmm it’s a little bit salty and there's a bitterness that lingers. But I really like the floral hints you get,” How dare he act like nothing had happened after sucking off his fingers. 

Doyoung yanked his hand back, coughing to clear his throat. “The sweetness is mainly supposed to come from the cupcake itself according to my co-owner,” the baker took baby steps over to the sink, vigorously washing his sinful hands with soap. “The sweetness in the cake should be enough to cut the bitterness and balance out the saltiness.” He wiped his hands dry with a dry cloth before walking back to his precious cupcakes and frosting.

Johnny hummed in acknowledgement, inching himself closer to the younger so he could watch him decorate the cupcakes. Doyoung positioned the piping bag just on top of the cupcake. Doyoung applied pressure onto the bag, swirling his hand in a small circular motion to form the foundation of the frosting. The baker stopped applying pressure to the bag, pulling it up to form a tip. After that he pressed against the bag, swirling the buttercream frosting around the cupcake until he got to his desired height, pulling away like what he did earlier to form the perfect tip. He picked out two pieces of cherry blossom flowers and placed them onto the frosted cupcake with a pair of tweezers. Not being satisfied with the visual outcome of the cupcake, the baker sprinkled some edible gold dust on top to complete the look. Doyoung handed the cupcake to his trainer, “try it and give me your opinion.” 

The elder took the cupcake out of his hand, taking a big bite of the treat. “Much better. The bitterness is mellowed out and it doesn’t taste too salty with the cupcake.” Johnny tore a piece of the cake itself, sniffing eating the cake. “The cake is perfectly moist even without the frosting and I can taste the cherry blossom in the cake as well. I can’t really say anything else about this cupcake, it’s perfect the way it is,” Johnny handed the cupcake back to the baker for him to try but Doyoung refused to take it.

“It’s yours, I already took a bite out of one I piped after yours,” the younger pointed at the half eaten cupcake on the kitchen island. “I’m gonna continue piping the rest so I can go home afterwards. Thanks for keeping me company, you’re free to leave whenever,” Doyoung focused his attention back into the cupcakes, decorating them as swiftly as possible so he could get his ass back into bed. 

“I’ll stay and drive you home. It’s almost 9pm anyways and I’m pretty sure you’ll be hungry when you’re done with all of this,” the trainer saw that Doyoung was done with his first piping bag, offering to wash it for him while he continued to decorate the rest of the cupcakes. 

“Thanks… thanks for looking after me,” the baker didn’t have it in him to look at his trainer. His heart fluttered. It felt nice being taken care of for once. It made his heart tingle and want to do somersaults into the air.

“No problem. I just want you to be safe,” Doyoung was finally done decorating all of the cakes. Johnny washed the rest of the tools used since his hands were already wet while Doyoung packed the cupcakes into a big tupperware container to store inside the fridge for Taeyong. The baker snuck two cupcakes, placing them into one of their usual cake boxes along with some of their other specialties that they bake in-store.

“Here,” Doyoung shly placed the box in front of Johnny. “For helping me and keeping me company,” the baker turned away, pretending to busy himself by wiping the kitchen island with antibacterial wipes.

“Thanks Doyoungie,” the younger could feel the tip of his ears burn. Thank goodness his hair was long enough to cover his ears or else he’d be even more embarrassed. “What’s inside here?” Johnny lifted the lid of the box revealing its contents.

“This is basically a box with all of my favourite things like the macarons, croissants and the red bean bread. I was going to take them home with me but I think you should have it. I can eat these whenever I want and also!” Doyoung scurried back to the fridge, taking out a loaf of bread. “You must try this! It’s one of our specialties that gets sold out half an hour after opening every morning,” the baker gently shoved the loaf of bread onto his trainer. “It’s Hokkaido milk bread, we source our butter from Hokkaido which makes it taste so much better than normal bread.”

“Oh wow, I’ll definitely try it for breakfast tomorrow then. Thanks Doyoungie.” Doyoung felt his heart melt. Johnny had such a pretty smile he could never get over. He loved how his subtle dimple appeared which turned his world upside down into unicorns and rainbows. Johnny was so cute yet so frustratingly sexy he wanted it all to be only for his eyes. “Also,” the elder exclaimed, butting in his train of thoughts. “We’ll resume training next week.”

“Next week? But the gym doesn’t reopen for another week and a half.” Doyoung furrowed his brows in confusion.

“My place, I have some gym equipment at home but they’re mainly weightlifting stuff since I prefer using my own equipment and since you said you wanted to try weightlifting I guess we can start training at my place rather than the gym.” Doyoung nodded as he listened intently. “I just go to the gym mainly to visit my friend and to use the equipment I don’t own at home.” Doyoung switched off the lights of his bakery, locking the door behind him. “But if you’re more comfortable training at the gym then we can wait another week.”

“No, no, no it’s fine. I hate training at the gym. I feel like people are watching and silently judging me for anything,” the baker stated. It was true though. Over the past few weeks he started training with Johnny, he had felt many eyes linger upon him, making him feel self conscious about his posture, the amount of weight he was lifting and how his body shape compared to everyone else who lifted in that gym.

“Doyoungie…” Johnny stopped in his tracks, hands grabbing onto his shoulders. “Don’t compare yourself to others. You’re training for yourself, for you to feel better and more confident in yourself. Ignore everyone else and only focus on me from now on okay.” It wasn’t a question, it was an order and Doyoung couldn’t say no to him. Doyoung knew he meant this in context to being at the gym but his stupid heart and soul wanted there to be more meaning behind his words. Like Taeyong said before, he was indeed an idiot. “Good, I don’t like it when you look down on yourself. You’ve made so much progress in the last month since we started and I’m proud of you Doyoung,” the elder pulled him into a gentle embrace. It felt so warm, comforting, everything he needed in life. “Let’s get you home and we can order dinner together alright?” Doyoung gulped, feeling the elder’s left hand slide down his arm, hands intertwining as they walked back to his car together. 

**~~~**

This was the first time Doyoung has visited Johnny’s place. He was nervous. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the training or the fact that his crush had invited him over to his place. He wasn’t surprised when he found out Johnny owned an actual home and had his own property. He was a lawyer first after all, of course he’d be able to afford all of this with his salary. He wished he could live in an area like this instead of his apartment but his lifestyle wouldn’t allow it. Curse this city for never sleeping. 

Silently psyching himself up, Doyoung’s fingers reached out for the intercom. Before he could ring the button Johnny pushed the door wide open, trash bag in one hand and a couple of empty beer bottles in the other. “Oh hey, you’re earlier than expected,” Johnny excused himself, throwing the bag into the trash bin and the bottles into the recycling bin. “Umm, you can head in first. I’ll show you the gym after I wash my hands,” Johnny waved his dirty hands into the air.

Doyoung obliged, taking off his shoes at the front door before stepping into his trainer’s home. He knew the house was already big from the outside but from the outside it looked much more spacious. Doyoung took a peek into the living and gasped, the floor to ceiling windows had him in awe especially given the view of the city. He’s only seen these types of homes in films and movies he couldn’t believe that Johnny owned a property this luxurious. It was rare to find a house like this in the heart of the city. Johnny must have worked his ass off to be able to afford this home in this economy. Too scared of breaking or damaging anything, the baker stood by the front door, patiently waiting for the trainer to give him his next set of instructions. 

“Doyoungie, just head straight down the hallway and the living room will be right there. I’m gonna quickly get changed into something more appropriate for training.” Johnny zoomed up the stairs to change. Doyoung took tiny steps down the hallway, admiring how clean and sleek the house looked. Upon entering the living room, he almost dropped his gym bag in shock. Hanging above the living room was probably the centrepiece of the entire house. The chandelier was in the shape of a spiral. He was in awe at how absolutely stunning it looked. The light reflected off each and every crystal, covering every corner of the living room. He wondered if Johnny had ever held any house parties here. Everyone would be a huge fan of his estate. 

Doyoung hovered over to the sofa, plopping down feeling the leather seat beneath his fingers. The material felt soft and so luxurious, he would be happy to knock out on this sofa after a long and tiring day at work. Looking ahead the baker spotted the wide screen tv as well as the fireplace. The fireplace wasn’t on but he assumed that living in such a spacious place would get cold at times. Doyoung pushed himself off the sofa, heading over to the window. He pulled the curtain to the side, jaw dropping at the view. He could see the Hangang river from here without the obstruction of any apartments and highrises. 

“Doyoung, let’s go.” Doyoung whipped his head back greeted with the scene of his trainer in a loose tank top that exposed his gorgeous tattoos and muscular arms as well as a pair of black sweatpants. The baker pulled away from the window, grabbing his gym bag as he followed his trainer. Walking by the front door, Johnny picked up the pair of sneakers Doyoung took off earlier, “you’re gonna need these although I do appreciate you taking off your shoes before coming in.” Johnny led him upstairs, turning to their right and headed straight to the end of the hallway. Johnny flicked on the lights revealing his home gym.

Doyoung found it odd that Johnny had his gym on the second floor knowing that he lifted heavy weights. “Is it safe to do lifts on the second floor of your home?” the younger settled his gym bag onto the floor.

“It’s totally fine. I have these rubber mats installed so I don’t damage the floor beneath,” the trainer headed off to the side, grabbing two bottles of cold water from the mini fridge. “Here,” Doyoung took the bottle, uncapping it and taking a small sip from it. “Alright let’s do some warm ups.” The baker followed the elder to the middle of the room where it was most spacious. Doyoung fell straight into his usual warm up routine consisting of a few different styles of stretches and lunges. 

Doyoung laid on the floor after his quick five minute warm up session, staring at the ceiling. His ears perked up when he heard the sounds of shuffling or movement. The baker sat up, turning towards the direction of the noise and took a big gulp of saliva. He couldn’t take his eyes off his trainer especially when his abdominals, muscles and tattoos were on display. No matter how many times he tried to look away, his eyes would mindlessly drift back onto the glorious sight. 

“Whatcha looking at?” Doyoung saw the smug ass look on his face. 

“N-nothing,” he swiftly turned away, looking anywhere that wasn’t his trainer.

“Come here then, I’m gonna teach you how to do a bench press bun.” God, no one has ever called him ‘bun’ before and that nickname had a wild reaction upon him. His ears were red and burning, cheeks flustered as if he was wearing blush and not to mention he could feel his ass clenching for something to be stuffed in it. Doyoung crawled over to his trainer, settling himself between his legs. Johnny pulled his body up, placing him on his lap. He reached out for the baker’s hand, pressing his hands against his abs. 

Doyoung unconsciously started to run his fingers along his abs, feeling how hard and toned they felt on the tips of his fingers. Every dip and crevice made his pants tighten. The younger squeaked when the trainer pulled his body closer, feeling his boner grow against his ass. He inattentively rubbed his clothed cock against his abs. “Are you enjoying this bun?” Johnny brushed his hair to the side, staring directly into his lustful eyes. Doyoung felt exposed in that moment. He was certain that Johnny knew that he wanted him but he was uncertain if he reciprocated the same feelings and didn’t mistake it just for lust. The younger shyly nodded, burying his face into the crook of his neck. “Do you want me to touch you bun?” Doyoung shivered when he felt the trainer’s fingers on him, gently massaging his back.

He wanted Johnny to touch him so badly but he also wanted to touch him too. He had been craving for him since the day they locked eyes. He wanted to run his fingers from his head to toes. He wanted to get on his knees and worship him for this godly sculpted body. He wanted to feel every muscle against his body. He wanted to do so much with Johnny. “No,” the younger firmly said. To the trainer’s shock, he was about to pull him off of his lap but Doyoung held a firm grip on his shoulders. “I don’t want you to touch me because I want to touch you. I want to touch every single fucking inch of your body because you’re so fucking hot and I can’t stand it anymore,” Doyoung cursed, teeth grinding against each other as he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Doyoung caught the smirk forming on the corner of his trainer’s lips. “The court is all yours, touch me however you want and you shall be rewarded,” Johnny leaned back against the inclined weight bench. The baker immediately dived in for his chest, dragging his tongue and lips on every inch of his skin he possibly could. His lips trailed over to his nipples, giving him kitten licks before sucking him as if he hadn’t drank anything in days. “Doyoung fuck,” the trainer moaned. Doyoung felt his ego shoot through the roof. Detaching himself from his nipple, there was a string of saliva connecting the two. Doyoung swirled his tongue, collecting as much saliva as he could before swallowing it. Afterwards his mouth found its way onto his neglected nipple giving it the same treatment with the addition of a hickey or two on his chest.

Once he got bored with littering his chest with marks he slid down onto his knees, face directly in front of his crotch. He was about to pull his pants down but the trainer swatted his hands away. “Strip, it won’t be fair if I’m the only one with less clothing here,” Johnny’s orders were loud and clear. 

Doyoung didn’t find it fair. First he said that he would be able to do whatever he wanted and now he was being ordered around. Being told to strip, Doyoung wanted to have it his way and he was going to get it one way or another. Pulling himself up, he turned his back against the elder. Seeing how displeased Johnny looked through the mirrors of the gym Doyoung gripped onto the hem of his shirt, teasingly lifting the shirt exposing his toned back. 

Hearing the whistles and howls behind him, Doyoung tossed the shirt back at his trainer before pulling on the drawstrings of his sweatpants. His hands slithered down to the hem of his pants, tugging them along with his boxers down exposing his perky ass to his trainer. Through the reflection of the mirror the baker saw how his trainer’s eyes were fixated on his ass, giving him the idea to wriggle his ass. “You’re gonna be the end of me,” Johnny commented, motioning the younger to come back to him.

Still wanting to be in control Doyoung sat himself on his trainer’s lap again facing the mirror. He aligned his pucker against the elder’s growing boner and slowly rubbed himself. It wasn’t even the real thing and Doyoung was feeling overwhelmed, he was so close yet not quite there. Feeling addicted to the friction beneath him, his pace eventually sped up to the point where he ended up bouncing on his clothed dick. “Ah fuck,” Doyoung cursed. “You feel so fucking big in me,” the younger threw his head back, moaning into the elder’s ear. 

Johnny grunted and growled, arms wrapping themselves around Doyoung’s waist holding him into place as he fucked his clothed member against Doyoung’s ass. “That’s right babe, my cock is so big and thick I can’t wait to ruin that pretty ass of yours. Can’t wait to make you cry and scream my name as I fuck you dumb,” Doyoung choked when he felt the trainer’s hand glide from his waist to his throat. He subconsciously opened his mouth, gasping for air even though he didn’t feel any pressure against his throat but instead, his trainer spat into his mouth. Doyoung instinctively swallowed the load, eyes heavy as he continued to hump himself on Johnny. “Good bunny, want you to suck me off. Can you do that for me bun?” Johnny whispered into his ear.

Eager to have a taste of him, the younger immediately fell onto his knees. Doyoung slipped his hands underneath the elastic of his sweatpants, pulling them down in one go with the assistance of his trainer. He wasn’t surprised when he found the trainer not wearing boxers underneath. No wonder his dick didn’t feel so restrained earlier when he was bouncing on him. But what surprised him was that his trainer’s cock wasn’t fully hard by the looks of it and it was already huge. Doyoung wondered if he would be able to fit it in his mouth let alone his ass. Starting off light Doyoung dived right in for his balls, licking and sucking on them while he pumped the trainer’s length to full. He buried himself deeper when he felt Johnny’s cock hardening between his fingers, heat driving straight to his own dick. Slowly gaining confidence the younger dragged his tongue along his length, licking the tip once he reached the crown. He heard Johnny hitch his breath, encouraging him to wrap his lips around his length before pushing himself down halfway. 

Feeling his cock at the back of his mouth Doyoung was determined to push the rest of his length into his mouth, not caring that he would most likely get a sore throat the next day. After a couple of minutes the younger was finally able to take in the rest of his length, tip hitting the back of his throat. Doyoung moaned, sending a vibration through to Johnny’s dick making him groan. “Fuck, baby you’re doing so well.” Johnny dragged his fingers through Doyoung’s hair pushing him down further onto him if possible. 

Doyoung found that it was getting difficult to breathe now that his nose was pressed against his trainer’s crotch and he didn’t have another airway. He extended his hands out, squeezing onto Johnny’s wrists hoping he’d get the signal to pull him off his cock. Thankfully Johnny picked up on the message right away, pulling Doyoung off his dick and apologised for pushing him too far. “I-it’s fine,” his voice was a little croaky. 

“Still… I’m sorry for hurting you.” Johnny pulled him up, setting him onto his lap. “I promise I’ll make you feel good. Please trust me.” Doyoung sunk into his warmth. His arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around the trainer’s torso. He felt so oddly warm and comforting. Everything felt so right. He hoped that this was real and wasn’t a figment of his imagination. 

“I trust you.” Doyoung mumbled, voice too weak to say anything else. Johnny presented his fingers in front of his lips. Without needing to say anything Doyoung dribbled onto his fingers. The younger mewled when he felt the saliva-coated fingers rubbing on the rim of his ass. Johnny tested the waters, pushing one finger into his ass. Sensing that Doyoung wasn’t in any pain he kept going until the rest of his finger was in. Doyoung clenched onto his finger, not wanting him to pull out but he needed to prep him. The elder slowly pulled his finger out, earning a whine from the baker. “Please,” Doyoung begged. “I need more, please give me more.”

With that Johnny pushed another finger in, shallowly thrusting his finger to ensure Doyoung was comfortable before adding a third finger. The younger mindlessly grinded against his fingers, craving for more, needing something else to fill him up. “Johnny please I need you,” Doyoung cried, diamond-like tears streaking down his flustered cheeks. “I’m ready and I need that monster cock of yours to fuck the life out of me.”

Johnny paused for a moment, trying to process everything the baker had just told him. “Doyoung, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you or anything…” The younger nodded, giving him the signal to pull his fingers out. “Turn around for me, I want you to see yourself when I rail your tight ass the way you want me to.” Doyoung followed his commands turning himself around until he could see the both of them through the mirror. “Good boy,” the trainer mumbled, aligning his length to Doyoung’s delicious pucker. Doyoung whined when he felt Johnny’s thick member enter his ass. Not even an inch in Doyoung was left breathless. Johnny sensed that the younger was having a hard time and stopped. 

Once his breathing had levelled out, Doyoung tried to push himself down onto his cock but Johnny held his waist tight. The younger wailed on the spot, needing to feel the entire length inside of him or else he felt like he was going to die of being starved of cock. “Johnny, I am so fucking desperate for your cock just please knock me out in one go I don’t have the patience in me to-” Doyoung choked on his words, finally feeling the rest of his length snug inside of his ass. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Doyoung cursed, leaning the back of his head against his trainer. 

“What do you say?” Johnny asked sternly, hooking one Doyoung’s legs around his arm to give them a better view of themselves through the mirror.

“T-thank you daddy.” Doyoung’s last bit of sanity was down the drain, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Johnny struck his prostate in one swift move. Noticing the baker’s reaction, the trainer repeatedly thrusted his length at that particular angle, sending Doyoung higher and higher into the sky. Drool seeped from the corner of his lips, feeling dumber the more Johnny rammed his ass.

Doyoung sunk further into the trainer when his hand hovered over his, lifting his lifeless hand over his belly. “Do you feel that bun? Can you feel me fucking you?” Johnny grunted and growled, feeling the younger squeeze around his cock. Sensing that he was near his orgasm, he purposely stopped aiming for his prostate wanting to drag out the pleasure. Doyoung whined, trying to bounce on his dick. “Bunny, no.” Johnny pulled him until his back was against his chest, disabling him from moving around. “You only get to cum when you beg for it.”

“Daddy please,” Doyoung begged but it wasn’t enough. Johnny continued to misaim his thrusts, sending him into a frenzy. “P-please let me cum daddy. I only want to cum from your juicy fat cock and I need you to breed me daddy.” Doyoung let go of all his pride, not that he had much to begin with once stumbling upon this man. 

“Fuck, you can’t just say that,” Johnny cursed, cock finally assaulting his prostate just like the way he wanted. “Bun, I’m gonna cum. Cum with me.” With one particular thrust, Doyoung cried, beautifully arching his back as cum released all over his tummy and Johnny released his load into his ass. Doyoung felt so light headed, so cum fucked, his limbs fell back against the elders. He was exhausted, he couldn’t mutter a single word out of his lips. His eyes began to flutter, drifting away from reality as his world turned black.

Rays of light illuminated through the white blinds of the room. The light filtered through Doyoung’s thin eyelids, forcing him to groan as he turned around to face away from the sunlight. Doyoung laid silent for a minute, not being able to register where he was or how he got here in the first place. All he knew that this bed was so much more comfortable than his own and he wanted one for himself. “Hey you’re finally awake,” Doyoung shrieked, not expecting to hear Johnny’s voice first thing in the morning. 

Then reality hit him all at once, he remembered getting railed by Johnny the night before and he must have blacked out. “Fuck, fuck what time is it?” Doyoung threw the thick, white blanket off of his body.

“It’s 12:30pm.” Johnny stated as he got back into bed, placing his laptop onto his lap.

“Shit I have work!” Doyoung tried to push himself up, only to fall back into bed immediately when he felt his legs, thighs and back aching like hell.

“Fucked you good yesterday didn’t I?” The trainer snarky commented, continuing to type on his laptop probably for work matters.

“Shut up,” the younger pouted, feeling utterly helpless now that he was trapped in bed.

Johnny couldn’t help but to chuckle, placing his laptop onto his bedside table once he was done typing. “Just take the day off,” the elder rested his back against his bed. “You’re always working hard and I’m sure Taeyong wouldn’t mind you taking a day off.” He snuck his arm underneath Doyoung’s waist, pulling him closer to his warmth.

Doyoung subconsciously rested his head against the trainer’s naked chest. “So what made you… you know… initiate it?” the younger murmured, burying his face into his chest.

“The sex?” Johnny questioned earning himself a gentle nod. “To be honest, something inside of me wanted to hold you since the day you’ve been staring at me,” his fingers twirled around the younger’s silky black locks. “It’s been a wild fantasy of mine to have sex in the gym but when I invited you over, God I couldn’t hold it in any longer.”

“Wait you knew I was thirsting over you since day one?” Doyoung looked up, eyes locking with the trainer.

“Yeah, it was kind of obvious but I went along with it because I thought it was cute that you were trying to get my attention. Plus Jaehyun told me what you said about me at our first training session.” Doyoung made a mental note to kick Jaehyun the next time he sees him, with or without Taeyong. 

“Text Jaehyun and warn him that I’m coming to beat his ass.” Doyoung punched his left hand, cracking his knuckles showing how determined he was to fight Jaehyun.

“Noted bun,” Johnny laughed, showing off his pearly whites. “Hey what are you doing?” the elder swallowed when the younger crawled on top of him. Doyoung didn’t say a word, staring deeply into his eyes eventually leaning down. The trainer widened his eyes at the sensation, realising that this was what he wanted too before gently pressing his lips against the baker.

Before he could hold him closer the younger pulled away, “didn’t get to kiss you yesterday,” he commented, laying flat on top of his toned chest.

“Stay in bed with me?” Johnny asked, combing his fingers through his hair again. He gently scratched the back of his ears as if Doyoung was a bunny, rewarding himself with a wave of soft giggles.

“I’d love to stay in bed with you,” Doyoung crawled up until his lips were pressed against his ear. “As long as my ass gets drilled by your monster cock again then I’ll stay here all day and night,” the baker seductively whispered, nibbling on his ear while his fingers slid down the trainer’s boxers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this so thank you mods for organising this and to the prompter, I hope this was up to your standards c: Feel free to leave some feedback and comments. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
